SEDUCIDA POR SUS CINCO SENTIDOS
by ShaDark
Summary: ¿COMO PUEDES SER SEDUCIDA POR ALGUIN SOLO USANDO LOS CINCO SENTIDOS QUE POSEE UN HUMANO?...PUES AL PARECE SESSHOMARU CONOCIA LA FORMULA Y LA SABIA USAR MUY BIEN...PARA DESGRACIA DE MI RESISTENCIA.
1. ASIGNADA AL PLAN DE LOS CINCO SENTIDOS

**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia…este es mi regalo de navidad, y espero lo disfruten y pues advierto que este es el capítulo más largo que publicare…los otros o serán tan largos.**

**Jejeje ya conocen toda la carreta así q mejor a leer!!**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**

* * *

  
**

**SEDUCIDA POR SUS CINCO SENTIDOS**

**ASIGNADA AL PLAN DE LOS CINCO SENTIDOS  
**

**CAPITULO 1**

Simplemente estaba aburrida…cansada de la monotonía de mi vida, del trabajo, de lo simple que se estaba convirtiendo mi entorno. Sentía que le faltaba algo, pero no sabía que hasta que Sango me lo dijo…aunque simplemente me pareció absurdo:

—Ahome necesitas ser seducida—

No supe que decir en ese instante…quería reírme de lo cómico de la situación, pero no lo hice porque de alguna manera nunca había sido seducida.

—estás diciendo sandeces Sango, porque dices algo que no tiene nada que ver con esto—

—Ahome lo digo porque yo ya me sentí así, no se es como algo de alegría sentar que alguien coquetea contigo—comenzó a decirme—oír cada palabra, cada caricia es algo que realmente te motiva el seguir viviendo y sintiendo…te sientes viva. —

Viva…esa palabra hizo eco en mis pensamientos, no sabía el porqué, pero de alguna manera sentía que aunque la idea fuera ridículamente loca, en algo tenia razón…no había sido cortejada en años…desde que Inuyasha me dejo.

Contando de que literalmente fui yo la que hice todo con Inuyasha.

El era demasiado…demasiado Inuyasha, no había otro calificativo.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando Sango; porque mas bien no nos vamos a comer, tengo hambre— dije lo primero que se me ocurrió antes para salirme de la embarazosa conversación.

—No Ahome…no te me libraras así de fácil…no te pido que salgas con alguien, solo que sientas ese algo de la seducción. —

—pero sango solo escúchate, que intentas decir que salga con el primero que s eme acerque—

—No Ahome, solo que te dejes seducir nada más—

—lo dices como si fuera muy fácil—

—pues si lo es, conozco un sitio donde lo hacen—

—Ósea que hay que pagar para que me seduzcan…estas demente—

—no es ninguna demencia, es solo cuestión de mejorar tu salud y para mí eso vale cualquier dinero as que vamos—

No pude protestar mas…su mano se enrosco en la mía y fui arrastrada hacia un taxi.

—Ahome es que desde que terminaste con Inuyasha no quieres que se te acerque ningún hombre…—comenzó a decir—…no más bien pareciera que Inuyasha implanto algún extraño elemento que espanta a los hombres—

—Sango ya párale y mejor vámonos a casa—

—no lo hare, ya te dije que vamos a un lugar…y tienes que prometerme que lo harás—

—yo no hare ninguna promesa…sabes que es algo que no hare—

—Ahome mírate, tienes 25 años no puedes dejar que tu juventud se valla así no mas. —

—entonces crees que simplemente debo estar con un hombre solo una noche y ya…se pasara todo—

—no Ahome, esto no es solo de un día o una noche…son 5 días, contando con esta noche—

— ¿pero que estás diciendo? Esta demente—

—no Ahome solo quiero que recuperes la confianza y que sepas que eres una mujer hermosa—

—no necesito hacer eso que dices para saberlo—

—Pues al parecer si… así que deja de chistar y vamos—

—Sango…—pero pare mis protestas cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mi…esos ojos entre nublados…esos ojos que te causan el nudo en tu estomago…esos ojos que te doblegan ante las peticiones mas locas…esos ojos que odio con toda mi alma cuando los usa conmigo.

…esos ojos que son mi debilidad y que no he podido usar a mi favor.

—aijjjjj está bien, pero solo lo hare porque me lo pides y no porque lo necesite—

Sus rostro cambio inmediatamente al verse triunfante.

—Con eso me basta para ser feliz—dijo e índico al taxista en donde parar; al parecer habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

El establecimiento se trataba de un pequeño pero lujoso local.

Ingresamos al local...me deje llevar por Sango que parecía ansiosa en cuanto entro al establecimiento.

Lo más extraño era que saludaba a cuanto veía.

La agarre de la mano y le susurre lo más bajo que pude.

—No me digas que tú ya hiciste esta cosa—

—está bien…no te diré—dijo graciosamente…cosa que a mí no se ha hizo muy chistosa.

—Sango—

—Ahome no dañes el momento…si ya hice esto, solo y pues ahora estoy saliendo con el que me asignaron—

—quien te asigna con quien sales—

—mmm eso sí que es de lo mas extraño…pero al parecer lo hace uno de los sobrinos del dueño del establecimiento—

— ¿un niño asigna las parejas?—

—Si; pero Ahome acierta, es como si viese dentro de tu corazón y conociera la persona exacta que te movería un poco el corazón—

—creo que te ha desquiciado este lugar…me voy—

—no Ahome… ¡me lo prometiste!—

—Está bien— dije desgranadamente.

—Que emocionante—comenzó a decir sango caminando más rápidamente hasta el pequeño cuarto en donde asignaban las parejas.

Antes de entrar se podían ver parejas coqueteando por los pequeños sillones esparcidos por la sala.

—bien Ahome…concéntrate—

—que me concentre… ¿en qué?—

—Tu solo piensa en cómo te sientes feliz—dijo alguien a mi lado sacándome un pequeño gritillo.

—Pe...pensar— comencé a balbucear—…está bien—

—cierre sus ojos y concéntrese—

Hice lo que me dijo.

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la suave melodía que armonizaba el lugar en donde habíamos ingresado.

Pensé en el aroma de la noche…en la suave caricia de la sabana sobre mi piel…en el sabor del arequipe…en mirar la luna y sentir la fria noche…el escuchar susurrar al viento. Pensé en…su voz.

—Suficiente—dijo el pequeño despertándome de mi ensueño.

—eee…está bien, solo hice lo que me pidió, pensé en las cosas que me hacen feliz—

—y lo hizo muy bien…tengo a la persona indicada para usted se trata de Sesshomaru, solo hable con él y listo…no es uno muy solicitado—

Ese último comentario me alerto… ¿Que tipo de persona seria?

—Yo recomendaría que usaran este tipo de programa—

— ¿Cual es?—dijimos sango y yo al tiempo.

—La de los cinco sentidos—

— ¿cinco sentidos?—

—Si…ahora si me permiten hay gente esperando su turno—

—gracias Shippo—dijo jovialmente Sango.

—si gracias—

—Para servirles señoritas…la siguiente por favor—

Y con ello entro otra señorita y nosotras salimos del pequeño recinto.

Desvié mis ojos a Sango y la note un poco pensativa…cosa un poco peligrosa en estos casos.

— ¿que pasa ahora?—

—Que no sé porque te asignaron a Sesshomaru—

— ¿y porque lo dices?—

—pues, porque él es algo…apuesto a lo que yo quería—

— ¿y quién diablos es?—

—Sesshomaru es el dueño del establecimiento y por lo que han dicho uno de los mejores seductores que trabaja aquí, pero ya no lo hace—

—y entonces ¿porque me lo asignaron?—

—no se Ahome…simplemente las que son asignadas a él, las rechaza al parecer no son lo suficientemente buenas para el dedicarles el tiempo—

No dije nada ante ese comentario…

—bueno…vámonos—

—estas demente, vamos a ver que te dice—

—Oh…tú eres la demente, me harás quedar en ridículo—

—no lo hará, el ante todo es un caballero—

Caballero…pensé desdeñosamente.

Caminamos por un montón de parejas que se encontraban hablando animadamente entre ellas…alcanzando finalmente el bar.

Allí pude ver a una persona destacar…

—mira el es Sesshomaru—dijo arrastrándome hasta la posición de donde había clavado mis ojos.

Nos paramos frente a un hombre de cabello largo y color blanco que se encontraba atada pulcramente con una sencilla coleta a mitad de su espalda.

—HOLA—dijo Sango…haciendo voltear al hombre que nos daba la espalda.

Y me encontré con su frio rostro…algo que debía aceptar era algo digno y hermoso de admirar.

…pero era del tipo que no se fijaría en mi, exceptuando a Inuyasha que casualmente poseía unos ojos idénticos a los de él.

— ¿Díganme?—dijo aristocráticamente el hombre frente a nosotras.

Inmediatamente me dije a mi misma que esto jamás funcionaria, el no era mi tipo y sencillamente no me provocaba nada…solo admiración al contemplar tanta belleza.

…eso había que aceptarlo.

—Ella fue asignada a ti—dijo sango señalándome.

—Creo que esto no funcionara—dije inmediatamente—vámonos Sango—

Vi un leve tono de sorpresa en sus orbes doradas…pero nada más que en un lapso de segundos.

Arrastre a Sango alejándonos de la barra.

—mira Sango seré sincera…este hombre no despertara nada en mi so—

—Acepto— susurro una voz interrumpiendo mi discurso.

Ambas volteamos hacia donde provenía la voz

— ¿Qué?—dije automáticamente.

—_acepto el reto señorita… mañana nos vemos en la entrada de su casa—_

— ¿de mi casa? ¿Acepta? ¿A dónde va todo esto?—

—_yo hablare con mi sobrino…nos vemos—_

Y sin más desapareció del lugar dejando su fragancia impregnada en mis pulmones.

— ¿que fue eso? —

—Eso significa que mañana tendrás una cita con Sesshomaru—

—En lo que me metes Sango—

Y sin más comencé a alejarme de la barra y salí del establecimiento sintiendo el frio calarme los huesos…no será buenos días.

* * *

TA TANNNN…CONTINUARA

DEJEN RW SI?

SAYONARA Y BESOS.


	2. SU AROMA Y LAS FLORES

**JEJEJEJEJE hola aquí traigo el siguiente cap de esta historia y pues darles las gracias a aquellos que dejaron un lindo RW…gracias deberás y solo espero que disfruten este cap que no fue tan sencillo.**

**Pos…fue motivado por el capítulo 9 de la nueva temporada de Inuyasha, no tiene nada que ver este cap con la historia pero ajjj mi amor por Sessho aumenta locamente...QUE MILAGRO!! QUE CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS HOMBE!!!!  
**

**A leer!**

**

* * *

  
**

**SU AROMA Y LAS FLORES**

**CAPITULO 2**

Me encontraba en mi cama pensando en el loco día que tendría mañana…en los locos sucesos que viviría al acabar esta eterna noche.

No había lógica en el asunto…ósea ¿contratar a alguien para que te seduzca? Me parece algo excesivamente innecesario y ridículo.

Además contratar a alguien ¿como él?...tan frio…no había motivo en este caso...no vería un final feliz en esta situación.

Primero él no era el tipo de hombre por el cual me interesaría y no porque no me interese físicamente, el hombre es de aquellos imposibles para alguien tan simple y corriente como yo…es más bien porque no demostraba mucho interés, se veía plano y corriente o solo sea una máscara que tiene para todos aquellos que lo rodean.

Desvié mi rostro y me encontré con aquella foto que he intentado destruir con toda mi alma pero mi corazón siempre me lo impide cada vez que estoy a punto de hacer el acto…siempre termino dejándola donde siempre estuvo y tratar de no lastimarme sola.

Aunque a veces creo que realmente era lo mejor…otras simplemente no me acostumbro a la idea de sentirme tan sola.

Tal vez si tenga algo de lógica la idea de Sango, pero ya va al extremo de lo permitido por mi razón el contratar a alguien para hacerlo…no me siento bien el pensar en algo así…parece como si comprara ese sentimiento y no creo que fuese algo que deseara par a mi misma en estos instantes de mi vida.

Volví a dar otra vuelta en mi cama, tratando de hallar ese lado que logre domarme y callar finalmente la voz de mi cabeza.

Sabía que no estaba tan bien como imaginaba pero contratar a alguien para hacerme feliz y sin realmente saber si lo cumplirá…no era algo que tendría en mente.

…simplemente no era algo que pudiera tener un final feliz o al menos mínimamente adecuado para la situación, tal vez solo avive la llama y sufra más de lo que ya había sufrido.

Cerré mis ojos intentando disipar todo aquel pensamiento que se atravesaba en mi cabeza y trate de buscar mi felicidad usando el viento…relajarme en su suave susurro y dejarme llevar por el calor que me brindaba mi hogar…mi cama…y el recuerdo de la felicidad.

…al menos del que aun tenia recuerdo.

Finalmente me dormí y calle a mi maldita conciencia.

…

Oía algo zumbar.

Una abeja…que molestas podían llegar a ser.

Me tape con la sabana que me cubría, pero se volvió a sentir más intensamente.

Repentinamente me desperté y introduje mi mano bajo la almohada hallando mi celular en el.

Vi el número que marcaba y no supe porque ya no lo había imaginado…simplemente era algo que debía tener ya preparado y listo…mi escape pero creo que no dormí muy bien para tenerlo en cuenta.

…Sango estaba al teléfono y no eran buenas noticias para mí, no al menos sabiendo el suceso que acontecía especialmente el día de hoy.

Conteste y la emoción brinco a mi oído.

—Ahome…no me digas que estas aun en cama y todo lo que tenemos por hacer hoy antes de tu cita con Sesshomaru—

—Si te digo…estaba en la cama y pienso quedarme unos minutos mas así que por favor no molestes—

—Estas demente si piensas que permitiría eso, ósea levántate haragana y comienza a bañarte—

—No estás aquí para cumplir eso que pides— dije maliciosamente conociendo su posible reacción de fuera indiscriminada hacia mi oído.

— ¿estás segura?—

— ¿Ah?— solo atine a decir en mi asombro por su respuesta.

Y el timbre se escucho por todo mi apartamento, taladrándome mi sentido de concentración y paz interna.

—Diablos—

—vamos ábreme que no tenemos todo el día—

—no te abriré y ya déjame dormir—

—Ahome ya dormiste lo suficiente, vamos levántate…no me obligues a entrar por la fuerza—

—no serias capaz—

—Te aseguro que toco en la puesta de tu vecino y paso hasta tu ventana—

—está bien…ya voy—

—Ok— y colgó.

Me levante de la cama refunfuñando…con suerte no tenía que ir al trabajo gracias a el mes de vacaciones que había tenido, pero no me imaginaba que también se lo dieran a Sango y aunque la quiero muchísimo…come mucha azúcar para su edad y a veces parezco su nana en ves que su amiga.

Abrí la puerta y una gran sonrisa fue lo que vi en el rostro de mi amiga…estaba emocionada, eso me alegro un poquito…pero solo un poco.

—vamos a la baño el vendrá en 2 horas—

—en dos horas… ¿Porque tan temprano?—dije mientras era arrastrada hasta mi cuarto de baño.

—pues la cita empiza a las 12:00…y pues mira las horas que son y tu aun stas en pijama—

—Sango aveces pienso que no es tan buena idea—

—no ahome…ya no hay marcha atrás el dijo que vendría…¿Cómo lo dejaras plantado? Tu madre nbo te enseño eso…si se enterara te reprendería y lo sabes—

—si…si, tienes razón pe…—

—pero nada…además ya di la primera cuota…asi que no sigas—

—como que cuota…¡Sango!—

—nada Ahome…tómalo como mi regalo por tu cumpleaños—

—pero mi cumpleaños aun está muy lejos—

—Pues te lo adelanto…además creo que para ese día tal vez seas zombi y no quiero que eso te suceda Ahome—

—está bien…hare Esto, pero no por mi si no por ti—

—MUCHAS GRACIAS AHOME AHORA NO PIERDAS MAS TIEMPO Y BAÑATE—

—ahí dios—fue lo único que dije mientras ingresaba a la ducha y abría la llave.

…

Faltaban 10 minutos para que fueran las doce y ya me encontraba lista para la cita que había contratado mi amiga como regalo adelantado por mi cumpleaños…una escusa que no ayudaba nada a mi sentido de razón.

…Pero no podía hacer algo tan cruel como dejar a alguien plantado aunque fuera aquel hombre frio y aparentemente carente de sentimientos y mucho menos herir la susceptibilidad de Sango.

Tenía un jean ajustado con una bella camisa negra que había comprado pero que no había hallado el motivo para ponérmela hasta que Sango le encontró el motivo y me la pudo.

Unas botas oscuras…mi cabello cepillado y pulcramente liso.

…recordé a quien me parecía cuando me observe con el cabello así y tuve un pequeño lapso de molestia.

Parecerme a Kikio la actual novia y prometida de Inuyasha no era algo que me agradara mucho…mi cabello en estos instantes era idéntico al de ella y me maldije por recordármelo.

—Bueno Ahome...me voy—comenzó a decir dándome los últimos toques en mi cabello— cuídate y pásala genial…trata de divertirte—

—lo hare…lo intentare al menos—

—eso espero—

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió despavorida de mi departamento.

Comencé a buscar mi cartera y se me ocurrió asomarme en la ventana y lo vi…y luego el timbre sonó en mi apartamento.

Corrí abrir intentando no caerme.

Me maraville cuando el aroma entro por mis pulmones…casi me desmayo con solo abri un centímetro mi puerta.

—ho…hola—dije nerviosamente.

—sus fríos ojos se clavaron en los mío…y con una delicadeza hermosa mi nombre fue susurrado por sus labios.

—_Buenas tardes Ahome_—

Sonreí nerviosamente…no estaba my cómoda al sentir el olor ingresar por mis pulmones…era hipnotizante.

Intente hacer algo para no respirar y una leve sonrisa se curvo en sus labios. Sacando un sonrojo involuntario y sumamente vergonzoso.

—Vamos…—dijo y comenzó a caminar hasta su lujoso auto color plateado.

—Si— dije mientras observaba su espalda y como su cabello atado a una sencilla coleta acariciaba la sedosa camisa color negro que llevaba puesta.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo entre tímidamente al asiento…hacia mucho no ingresaba en autos extraño y mucho menos sola.

El auto estaba inundado por el atrayente aroma de su cuerpo…desee acercarme mas pero solo era un pensamiento que debía reprimir al máximo.

—_Déjame decirte solo una regla— _dijo y se acerco un poco más de lo debido..Invadiendo mí espacio personal. —_No te enamores de mi— _ y luego se alejo para prender el auto y comenzar la marcha del auto.

—Tenlo por seguro— dije ignorando su tono de voz excesivamente provocador.

—_es solo precaución...—_

—pues no era necesario—

—_bueno me asignaron el programa de los cinco sentidos…espero identifique uno en el lapso de este día—_

No dije nada y desvié mi rostro hacia la ventana; observando los autos y el paisaje a mi alrededor.

—¿_cuéntame que haces?—_

—no es necesario que actúes…solo hagamos de esto lo más soportable posible y listo—

—_no estoy actuando…realmente me interesa saber que haces—_

Cada palabra susurrada le dedicada un tiempo especial…haciéndola espectacular el solo sentir ingresar en mi oído.

Desvié mis ojos finalmente de la calle y lo observe.

Sus dorados ojos se veían tan sinceros…tan puros que quise intentar llevar bien las cosas.

Así que comencé hablar de lo que hacía…o que me gustaba…lo que odiaba cosas que realmente no eran importantes, pero que hizo más ameno el recorrido hasta el lugar en el que tendríamos la primera "cita"

…

Finalmente habíamos llegado…nos encontrábamos en un jardín.

Era hermoso, un lugar donde exhibían las flores de una manera envidiable.

Comencé a caminar dichosa mientras el pagaba la entrada de ambos. fue unos momentos de sumo interés para mí.

Observando la belleza de cada tipo de flor existente.

El solo me observaba.

Intentaba no sentirme incomoda con la penetrante mirada de el…me dejaba guiar.

…pero tenía en claro algo, el aroma que realmente me cautivo era el que despedía el cuerpo de él.

…ya había oscurecido y era momento de salir del lugar.

El me llamaba de lejos, indicándome que era tiempo de Salí…yo aun no quería pero no podía alargar mas el momento.

Era hora de partir.

Comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia el…intentando no ser la última en salir.

Pero una raíz estaba en el lugar equivocado y no pude evitar caer…pero él me recibió, impidiendo mi caída.

Y yo quede prendada de su cuerpo…aspirando aquel aroma varonil y masculino que despedía el cuerpo de él.

— ¿_se encuentra bien?—_

—Si…—no dije mas y me apreté mas al cuerpo de el…mientras aspiraba toda la cantidad de aire posible de su cuerpo…después de unos minutos reaccione y me aleje rápidamente de su cuerpo, sintiendo mi rostro arder.

No podía imaginar lo que había hecho.

—_Vamos—_

…

El camino de vuelta a casa fue rápido.

Cosa que agradecí inmensamente.

Me despedí cordialmente de el dándole las gracias por el día que tan entretenido que había tenido.

El solo asintió y se fue…dejándome una nota del próximo lugar en donde nos veríamos…

Cuando se fue abrí el elegante papel con cintas plateadas y leí.

"_El castillo de los espejos"_

Ingrese a mi casa e inmediatamente el teléfono sonó…era sango que pedía información detallada sobre mi primera cita pagada…no hice más que contarlo al pie de la letra evitando especificar el aroma de él y lo que provoco.

* * *

TATANNNNNNNNN

DEJEN RW Y SE LES QUIERE A TODOS…ALIMENTEMOS ESE AMOR HACIA SESSHO…BUAJAJAJA.

POS…VA EL PRIMER SENTIDO…EL AROMA Y ES QUE ME IMAGINO ES AROMA TAN DELISIOSO QUE HA DE TENER ESE HERMOSO Y APUESTO DEMONIO KIAAAAAAA


	3. PERDIDA EN EL REFLEJO DE SUS OJOS

**Hola mis queridas lectores aquí traigo una actualización espero la disfruten y sientan esos ojos en sus espalditas jajajajja.**

**Gracias por sus RW y pues nos leeremos pronto**

**A leer!**

**

* * *

  
**

**PERDIDA EN EL REFLEJO DE SUS OJOS**

**CAPITULO 3**

Nuevamente no había tenido una noche muy buena a causa del pasado día que había tenido

No era fácil cargar con todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

Aun recordaba el aroma de él…lo que causo en mi interior el sentirlo, lo varonil de su aroma era embrujante.

Supongo que ese era el primer sentido que había tocado el día de hoy…el olfato.

Mmmm… era algo que realmente me gustaba; el sentir el aroma fuerte y atrayente, como si acariciara cada órgano de mi cuerpo el simple ingresar de su aroma a mis pulmones.

La delicada caricia que otorgaba aquel aroma y su simple esencia…simplemente cautivadora.

Me había bañado recordando cada segundo de nuestra cita pagada…cada flor vista, cada pétalo rosado, cada esencia adquirida…todo era nueva y especialmente inolvidable.

Cada flor que había era única y especia…todo fue mágico aunque haya tenido un precio.

Me dirigí a la recamara después de cerrar la ducha y salir del baño.

Hoy íbamos al castillo de los espejos…así que me dirigí al closet y busque algo que ponerme acorde a la salida que tendría hoy.

Me tome todo el tiempo posible…poniéndome la falda con toda la lentitud posible, sintiendo cada textura.

…tratando de olvidar la vida y lo que la rodeaba.

…

Finalmente me encontraba lista para salir.

Una falda de jean y una camisa blusa…algo simple pero luciendo bien.

Y finalmente unas cómodas sandalias blancas de plataforma baja…odiaba el tacón, nada mejor que la comodidad de los tenis.

Mi cabello seguía liso e inmaculado como lo había dejado el día anterior Sango.

Comencé a cepillarlo mientras me dejaba llevar por las relajantes caricias que me provocaba el acariciar mi cabello.

Estuve así no se por cuánto tiempo hasta que el timbre sonó advirtiéndome que finalmente había llegado mi seductor pagado.

Seductor pagado…me reí por el término acabado de inventar.

Cogí mi bolso y abrí la puerta lentamente tratando de no volver a caer en el intoxicarte aroma que lo envolvía.

Repentinamente aquel aroma n era tan intenso como la vez anterior…era un poco más sutil.

Sonreí amablemente y empecé mi segundo día pago para ser seducida.

—Hola—dije tímidamente.

Su frio rostro me escruto intensamente…se clavaron en mi rostro haciéndome sonrojar inevitablemente…y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

Desvié mi rostro intentando ocultar mi rostro avergonzado.

—_buenas tardes… ¿vamos?—_

—si…vamos—

Espere a que comenzara a caminar…pero solo me observaba.

Al parecer estaba esperando a que caminara y así lo hice después de meditarlo un poco y no aguantar mucho el sentir los pesados y penetrantes ojos puestos en mí.

Comencé a caminar y luego él se acoplo a mí caminar… pero aun sentía sus ojos en mi hombro.

…o tal vez comenzaba a volverme paranoica y alucinaba situaciones sin sentido.

El me abrió la puerta amablemente.

Ingrese aun con el sentimiento de seguir siendo observada por él pero nuevamente lo ignore e intente seguir mirando al frente.

El ingreso y el auto vibro…un leve zumbido y luego las calles se movieron.

Intente desviar mi atención fuera del auto y no sentirme tan presionada por los intensos ojos de Sesshomaru.

Agradecí que le recorrido fuera tan silencioso y tranquilo como siempre desee en momentos tan vergonzosos.

…pero aun seguía sintiendo los ojos de él clavados en mi nuca, y por más que intente olvidar eso de alguna manera terminaba volviéndolo a recordar y sentir.

Ese cosquilleo, esas irrefrenables ganas de obsérvalo, de buscar el lugar en donde se sentía tanta fuerza y poder dejarlo entrar.

Todo se volvía complicado al sentir tanto al mismo tiempo…todo se volvía confuso al sentir nuevamente aquella fuerza atravesar mi cuerpo.

…todo era extrañamente tan refrescante pero a la vez torturante.

Sonreí por lo irónico de la situación, hace mucho no sentía esa sensación…solo cuando Inuyasha se comportaba excesivamente protector.

…fue inevitable recordarlo…

….

—_Ahorme… ¿Que haces con Koga?—_

—_vamos Inuyasha…no sucederá nada, simplemente es mi compañero en este trabajo, nada de que preocuparte—_

_Sus manos se envolvieron desde mi cintura y su rostro se apoyo en mi hombro._

—_Inuyasha— dije después de unos segundo de estar en esa posición dejándonos sentir…compartiendo nuestro calor._

—_dime—_

—_No rompas mi corazón—_

—_Siempre y cuando cuides el mío—_

—_Está en buenas manos—_

—_el tuyo también lo está—susurro en mi oreja dándome un beso en el cuello el cual volvió a estremecerme._

—_ve…te llama ese lobo usurpador—_

— _¿Porque lo llamas lobo?—dije riéndome del mote con el que llamaba a Koga._

—_no se…inevitablemente lo veo y recuerdo a los lobos—_

_Me reí… y comencé a alejare de Inuyasha; pero como siempre sentía los ojos de el puestos en cada movimiento que hacía._

…_._

…ahora solo recuerdo que no cumplió su promesa.

Intente reprimir aquel nudo intentado de sacar de allí por mucho tiempo, hasta que la voz de él me trajo de vuelta a la tierra y a la situación en la que me encontraba.

—llegamos—

Solo atine a mirar al frente y encontrarme en las inmensas puertas de un hermoso y colonial castillo.

Vi ingresar a las parejas y solo pude imaginarme el entrar de esa manera con mi seductor…no era tan buena idea.

Salí del auto y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada.

No hubo más palabras susurradas por ambos.

Solo la fuerza de cada parpadear…

Por más lejos que estuviese sus ojos me atrapaban en una vorágine peligrosa y adictiva.

Comenzaba a encariñarme con aquella sensación mientras caminábamos en sirenio por los oscuros corredores del castillo.

Y finalmente observe la luz por el corredor.

Me adelante hacia esta y la luz me daño un poco, pero, poco a poco volvió a la normalidad.

Observe mi rostro sonrojado en cada espejo que me rodeaba.

Me sorprendí por aquella imagen.

Era tan…

No sabía cómo decirle, tal vez era algo que había olvidado, tal vez solo se había perdido entre tantos recuerdos.

Tal vez se la robaron cuando se destruyo por primera vez mi corazón.

Agache la mirada pensando en que me había convertido.

Donde estaba realmente.

Y su voz nuevamente me sorprendió.

—_Te ves tan…inocente—_

Levante mi cabeza y con solo hacer aquella acción me encontré con su inmaculado rostro en cada uno de los espejos.

Observándome…diciendo la palabra que no hallaba y que él había recuperado.

—…_el rojo se ve adorable en tus mejillas—_

Intente reprimir aquella sonrisa tonta y avergonzada que intentaba salir.

Aquella sonrisa de niña…apenada y enamorada.

Aquella sonrisa que broto sin mi consentimiento y fue expuesta después de tantos años de permanecer oculta junto con los recuerdos.

No hubo más palabras y todo se convirtió en un juego de miradas.

Los espejos se clavaban por cada centímetro de mi piel…reflejados con el mirar de él.

Sentía cada par de ojos en zonas diferentes.

Parecía expuesta a un sinfín de personas…poco a poco me sentía desnuda.

Cada prenda era suelta por su intenso mirar, cada piel fue rozada por sus ojos.

Todo fue experimentado…cerraba mis ojos deleitándome con la sensación.

Su cuerpo nunca se acerco.

Siempre estuvo lejos.

Siempre alejado…pero me toco con sus dorados ojos y me hizo sentir viva con la intensidad de su mirar.

Volviendo a sentir el ser observada por otro hombre…al menos alguien que realmente me agrada.

Y no quería aceptarlo…

¿No se enamoraría de alguien que finge?...no…ella no fingía.

Salió corriendo y todo se volvió un juego.

Quien se observaba primero.

Recorrí todo el castillo buscando su cuerpo…intentando huir de sus ojos.

Fue divertido.

Aunque el siempre me hayo…cada vez que me escondía de sus ojos.

…

El día se acabo inesperadamente pronto

Me dejo en la puerta de mi casa…una última mirada.

Y todo se acabo.

Me dirigí a la entrada, abrí la puerta intentado no sonreír…la cerré tras de mi

Y encontré un regalo al pie de mi…lo recogí extrañada y al ver de quien iba no pude evitar sonreír.

La borre al instante.

Leí la nota.

"_Usa el vestido…mañana iremos a una ópera…descansa_."

Deje caer el regalo y me dirigí a mi habitación

…ya no sabía si estaba siguiendo las reglas del juego.

* * *

TATANNNNNNNNNN

DEJE RW…Y DISFRUTEN SUS SUEÑITOS CON ESE DEMOONIO KIAAAAAAA…SAYONARA.


	4. EL VIOLIN RECONFORTANTE

**Hola …feliz navidad!!!! Aquí tengo otro cap y pues solo espero lindos RW…**

**A leer más bien ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**EL VIOLIN RECONFORTANTE**

**CAPITULO 4**

Desde cuando me avergonzaba tanto…tal vez desde que termine con él. Era un poco ridículo pero extrañamente cierto.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo para mi gusto. No tuve esos detalles conmigo misma, creo que era algo envidioso de mi parte, el hecho de haber terminado con él no significa que se había acabado el mundo.

Era cosa del pasado y apenas lo comenzaba a comprender.

Tal vez el dicho de un clavo saca a otro clavo no es tan irrisorio en este caso.

Tal vez eso me faltaba y nunca pensé en hacerlo… por ¿miedo? ¿Inseguridad?

Cualquiera de las razones no había justificación y simplemente las dejaría pasar para comenzar a vivir nuevamente sea pagando o no.

Había aceptado el hecho de que era un precio que debía pagar pero nunca lo pensé de manera tan literal y menos con dinero…aunque no fuese el mío.

Debía darle las gracias a Sango…pero solo si no termino lastimada nuevamente.

Si no me vuelvo a enamorar del equivocado.

…

Volví a llevar la cuchara a mi boca pensando en un montón de cosas y a la vez en nada importante.

Intente comer intentado no pensar en nada y ahí volvió nuevamente las imágenes de tantos recuerdos.

Deje de comer…simplemente ya no sabía si comía por necesidad o porque había entrado nuevamente en estado de depresión.

No quería volver a caer…no cuando ya se había "olvidado".

Me dirigí al baño, me cepille los dientes mientras observaba mi reflejo en el espejo…como el traje se ceñía a mi cuerpo…me veía extrañamente bien, casi ni podía reconocerme.

El vestido era de color plateado con una cinta negra y zapatillas plateadas…parecido al color de su cabello…el de ambos.

No había caído en cuenta en el cierto parecido que poseían.

El mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos.

Era realmente extraño o solo una inoportuna casualidad.

El timbre sonó por la estancia.

Arregle mi cabello ahora con pequeños rulos…cambiando de imagen.

Los acomode un poco, aplique un poco de base en mi rostro y recogí mi bolso.

Camine tranquilamente hasta la puerta…abriendo tranquila y pausadamente, intentado mantener la calma en cada segundo que pasaba mientras la perilla giraba entre mis manos.

Implante aquella sonrisa falsa y nerviosa en mi rostro…y lo enfrente pero me descompuse al verlo.

El se encontraba con un hermoso traje de color negro…su cabello estaba suelto por primera vez. Y sus ojos brillaban aunque no tan intensamente como lo habían hecho el día anterior.

Su aroma se encontraba sutilmente en el aire, solo como una pequeña diferencia.

Como siempre era una proeza observarlo… ¿no había pasado ya la vista?

Al parecer se quería repetir.

Pero todo cambio cuando hablo.

—_Vamos Ahome…—_intente reprimir un suspiro cuando escuche de su voz mi nombre.

Todo era tan extrañamente nuevo…pero a la vez vivido.

— ¿_Qué te sucede?—_comenzó a decir deleitándome con cada silaba pronunciada.

Hoy su voz sonaba notoriamente más seductora que los anteriores días…sabía lo que hacía y lo peor es que lo hacía excelentemente.

—No…no me sucede nada, vamos— dije retomando el paso antes que volviera a decir algo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el auto de él aparcado frente a mi casa…me abrió amablemente la puerta ofreciéndome la mano para entrar.

La acepte como buena y educada mujer que era y me habían enseñado a ser…repentinamente se inclino al ayudarme a ingresar al auto y su cabello cayó sobre mi hombro, rozando mi mejilla…sentí lo sedoso de este contra mi piel.

Luego se alejo y cerró la puerta.

Mi corazón comenzó a disminuir su ritmo al normal…no sabía desde que momento había comenzado a latir tan rápidamente.

El recorrido fue rápido…casi ni lo sentí mientras me concentraba en respirar y como la voz de él atravesaba mis oídos.

Finalmente aparcamos en el parqueadero del gran teatro.

A lo lejos se observaba a la gente ingresar…todos se veían hermosos con sus trajes.

—_Te ves muy hermosa hoy Ahome—_

—gra…gracias—dije mientras mi corazón intentaba salirse por la boca al escuchar su voz tan cerca.

Ingresamos y no sentamos en uno de los asientos privados…lejos de la demás audiencia.

Me senté en el mullido sillón que me ofreció él y pude notar en una esquina un pequeño violín.

Pero su voz capto nuevamente mi atención.

—_ya va a empezar—_

Asentí y aleje mi visión del pequeño instrumento.

Y me concentre en el rojo telón que comenzaba abrirse ante el público anhelante.

Y mi corazón se detuvo al distinguirlo…al reconocerlo.

Me encontraba cerca del escenario como para saber que no estaba alucinando.

…Inuyasha estaba frente con un chelo entre sus piernas a punto de comenzar el espectáculo.

Supe que todo se cayó a mí alrededor, la tenia sus ojos cerrados.

Se veía tan hermoso…nunca lo había visto así y nunca me dijo que tocaba un instrumentos en aquellos 3 años en los que estuvimos juntos.

Quise llorar pero reprimí todo.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

Sonrió amablemente mientras sus ojos viajaban por el público.

Y finalmente llego a nuestro puesto.

Sus ojos se sorprendieron y luego hubo un leve cambio en su mirar…parecido a la rabia.

El público aplaudió y esa fue la señal.

Todo un mundo fue expuesto cuando el chelo sonó a manos de él.

Mi corazón reacciono ante el sonido.

— ¿_lo conoces?—_

—para mi poca fortuna…si—

—_lo siento no imagine que conocieras a mi hermano—_

— _¿_Tu hermano?—

Oh…de ahí venia ese parecido y mi mala suerte.

—_Si—_

— _¿_para qué es el violín?— cambie el tema bruscamente.

—…_acompañare la tonada de mi hermano—_

—ahh?—

Se levanto inesperadamente y cogió el violín delicadamente.

Se acomodo en una posición y el violín canto.

El chelo paro por unos segundos y luego volvió a empezar la tonada.

Ambos se acoplaron armoniosamente y mi espíritu se elevo mientras cada sintonía se acrecentaba ante un público.

El chelo me lastimaba…sentía cada melodía en mi contra mientras el violín curaba aquellas heridas a su paso y me reconfortaba.

Todo cayó y un último vistazo a sus ojos…el público se alzo en aplausos tanto para mi acompañante como para Inuyasha.

Y el telón se cerró.

Si un vistazo a mi reloj y observe que había estado hechizada durante 2 horas.

Sonreí a Sesshomaru cuando me ofreció su mano para levantarme.

Pero antes de levantarme la puerta del lugar en donde nos encontrábamos y èl entro.

Yo me levante de golpe…los ojos de Sesshomaru me estudiaron y luego enfrentaron a su hermano fríos e inmutables…como me los había presentado la primera vez que lo había visto…su verdadera mirada y no la de un seductor.

—solo venia a preguntar algo…pero no a ti, a ella—

Y sus ojos me atraparon, sentí un leve temblor y nuevamente me calme.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada.

—no imagine que harías esto…tal vez por eso no estamos juntos… ¿Cuánto estuviste dispuesta a pagarle?—y eso fue un golpe que no esperaba y que tal vez tenía mucho que ver.

No supe que decir…solo deje caer mi rostro mientras sentía los ojos de él sobre mí.

Porque había bajado mi rostro.

La volví a levantar.

—no te importa—

—Hump—y salió del lugar bruscamente.

Y luego el comenzó a caminar.

Yo lo seguí y todo murió allí.

—_No fue buena idea—_

—De que hablas…lo disfrute inmensamente—

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto e ingrese al auto.

No hubo más comentarios…solo la mención de la última cita en un club e igual otro regalo…un vestido.

Su carro doblo la esquina y las lágrimas salieron.

Camine hacia el portón de mi puerta y finalmente entre a mi hogar…y nuevamente me dormí pensando en cómo sería si nunca lo hubiera conocido.

* * *

Ta tannnnnnnnnnn

Finalmente termine este cap y pues se viene el final jajajaja siiii el final y una sorpresa

Dejen RW.

Sayonara


	5. SINTIENDO EL SABOR DEL INFIERNO

**Hola como están mis adorados lectores, cuánto tiempo desde el año pasado…muchas gracias a los bellos mensajes que me dejaron, fueron de mucho ánimo en mi alejamiento de la tecnología y pues aquí vengo con la actualización de esta historia que nunca imagine como se convertiría. Lamento la tardanza pero como sabrán me fui de vacaciones y aunque me hubiera encantado quedarme no pude y Salí de viaje y llegue a escribir y actualizar lo más pronto posible**

**Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron RW para ellos este capítulo va dedicado y ojala lo disfruten… sorpresas, sorpresas jejejeje.**

**Besos y a leer!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO 5**

**SINTIENDO EL SABOR DEL INFIERNO**

Nunca me imagine lo que se extendía frente a mis ojos, la elegancia marcada en cada baldosa que pisaba, la delicadeza de los detalles patentes y conservados pulcramente en el lugar. Todo se trataba de un sueño, todo parecía tan irreal y mágico que te hacía dudar de tu cordura…aunque a veces me iba al pasado y volvía a recordar la semejanza de este lugar con los otros.

…al parecer por obligación tenían que ser familia, les gustaba los mismos lugares, aunque en esta ocasión era la primera vez que veía este sitio.

El brazo que sostenía el mío comenzó a moverse, al parecer debíamos entrar y así lo hice guiada por la imponente figura de Sesshomaru que destacaba entre la gente que se movía elegantemente logrando sacar aquel ambiente mágico con cada movimiento dedicado al son de la música.

Nos paramos frente una mesa, el mesero me corrió la silla amablemente…todo era tan extrañamente familiar.

Mi mente divago sin yo quererlo a ese recuerdo.

….

…

_Todo se vino a mi mente._

_Cumplíamos dos años de noviazgo y nos encontrábamos en un balcón observando la noche delicadamente iluminada por las pocas estrellas en el firmamento y las brillantes luces de Japón que se extendía por todos los lados hasta terminar en el encierro del mar abrasador._

_Las luces de las velas le daba un toque hermoso a los dorados ojos de Inuyasha y sus perfectos dietes destellaban, todo era perfecto en esa noche._

_Los meseros nos atendían cordialmente, mientras nuestros ojos jamás dejaron de observarse en aquella velada creada por el ojí-dorado que había cautivado mi corazón hace dos años atrás y aun seguía sintiendo aquellas cosquillas en el vientre cuando sus manos me rozaban._

_La cena transcurrió normal pero mágica…como todo lo que acontecía a él._

_Y como siempre salía con sorpresas esa noche no fue la acepción y por primera vez sus testarudos labios susurraron lo que ya sabía aunque nunca por voz de él._

_La culpa se la atribuyo totalmente al alcohol que corría por nuestro cuerpo y las palabras fluyeron solas._

_Estábamos sentados observando el firmonamente mientras el vino iba mermando de la botella y perdíamos control de nuestras mentes…pero graciosamente eso fue algo que disfrute en cada instante._

—_Ahome…te amo—dijo entre hipidos._

— _¿ahh?—_

—_Ahome no lo diré dos veces…así que solo bebe— dijo nerviosamente mientras me serbia mas vino._

_Las carcajadas se extendían hacia la noche y el calor que proporcionaba el alcohol era cada vez más sofocante. _

_La botella se había acabado y así llego la segunda y la tercera que se encontraba a medias al lado de nuestros cuerpos unido por un caluroso abrazo._

_El chaleco del traje del elegante traje de Inuyasha se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla mientras él se encontraba encima de mí…con su cabeza apoyada sobre mi regazo._

_Nos habíamos pasado de copas…pero no nos arrepentíamos, al menos yo no lo hacía._

_Me encontraba acariciándole tiernamente el cabello y él respiraba contra la piel descubierta de mi pierna._

—_Te amo—susurre._

—_repítelo Ahome—dijo elevando su rostro y encontrando nuestras miradas._

—_Te amo— le volvía decir juguetonamente._

_El sonrió complacido se acerco a mi rostro y deposito un beso._

—_Para toda la vida— dijo contra mis labios._

—_Al parecer eso está en mis planes—_

_Nuevamente volvió a unir nuestros labios mientras su mano se colaba por el vestido; rozando gentilmente mi pierna…_

…

…

Aleje los pensamientos de mi cabeza y me concentre al hombre que se encontraba frente mío.

Hermoso, elegante, caballeroso, sexi…y estábamos en una cita.

—_Esta un poco distraída—_dijo…sorprendiéndome el tono mezclado entre desdén y reproche.

—lo siento—no podía mentirle…era algo difícil con aquella mirada que poseía.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la pista de baile…donde el tango hacia girar a los cuerpos con seductores movimientos.

Sus ojos se devolvieron a los míos y sonrió sombríamente.

— ¿Qué?—

—_ordenare vino… ¿quieres?—_

—Está bien—

Llamo al mesero y ordeno una botella.

…luego el calor comenzó a aumentar al tomarme la quinta copa.

Sus ojos seguían con aquel tinte de indiferencia…pero él también se encontraba claramente alcoholizado.

Su mano se deslizo a través de la mesa…agarrando la mía, se levanto y me llevo consigo.

—ohh…no sé bailar—

—_Eso no será un problema—_

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse guiando al mío al ritmo de una melodía sensual…el tango de alguna manera hacia que el calor se multiplicara, lograba que el traje rojo y brillante que traía puesta pareciera las brasas del mismísimo infierno…y fuera seducida por el rey de las tinieblas.

Los movimientos salían sin yo preverlos, todo se encontraba dominado por las gentiles pero posesivas manos de él. Cada paso que daba era porque el así lo quería y él los provocaba.

Cada sensación era nueva.

Cada roce era más intenso, sus dedos se deslizaban por mi espalda descubierta rozando cada centímetro de piel que tenía en el trayecto, haciendo desvíos para subir mi pierna hasta sus caderas y acariciarla a su gusto.

Todo se convertía en un vertiginoso viaje que no podía detener y no quería hacerlo…no tratándose de una noche y luego todo se olvidaría…todo volvería a la fría normalidad. Alejada de aquellas sensaciones que me brindaba el cuerpo del danzante frente a mí.

La gente giraba a mí alrededor...al igual que nosotros.

Mis manos se movían solas…descubriendo nuevas maneras de hacer el aire mas motivarte a nuestro alrededor, el tacto de su piel contra la mía era hipnotizarte y condonante a los deseos que él quisiera.

Todo se volvía más peligroso para el contrato…pero finalmente todo acabaría, solo se trata de disfrutar, de esto se trata todo, sin sentimientos y emociones…aunque sintiera que las reglas se estaban violando por mi parte.

Su aliento cálido tocaba mi cuello…traspasando las hebras de mi cabello, mientras sus manos palpaban mi espalda provocándome aquellas cosquillas en el vientre…y luego la música paro, inmovilizando nuestros movimientos, mientras los aplausos se extendían a nuestro alrededor…acabando con aquella magia que proporcionaba por la música.

Yo aun seguía aturdida.

Salimos del lugar.

El auto se sintió igual de asfixiante que el cuerpo del mismo Sesshomaru…el aire que entraba por la ventanilla refrescaba un poco el calor emergente.

Observe mi casa a lo lejos y aun me sentía extraña…carente de algo.

El freno el carro.

Mi boca se movió sola…sorprendiéndome con las palabras.

—falta un sentido ¿no?—

Sus ojos se elevaron nuevamente sin expresión.

No dijo nada.

Salió del auto y abrió la puerta ayudándome a salir del caluroso lugar…exponiéndome a la fría noche.

Me guio hasta mi casa logrando evitar una que otra caída a causa de mis torpes pasos.

Me apoye contra la puerta evitando que mi cabeza diera más vueltas…sus manos enjaularon mi cuerpo y la cordura volvió logrando captar la atención.

Observe sus ojos por primera vez perturbado.

...Perdiendo el control.

—_El quinto sentido ¿eh?—_susurro y sus labios encontraron los míos arrebatándome el aire.

Temblé cuando su lengua entro a mi boca y su mano me apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

Mi mano se desvió de su cuello e intento a ciegas abrir la puerta…logrando milagrosamente abrir; no sin un poco de ayuda de sus manos.

La puerta se abrió e ingresamos caminando a tientas en un lugar que él no había entrado.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con sus llameantes ojos dorados; casi anaranjados…rojizos.

Caminamos por el silencio de la habitación mientras nuestros cuerpos se sentían más fervientemente en la fría estancia.

No quería otro lugar que no fuera la habitación mía.

Ingresamos a esta y volvimos a caer en el juego de las caricias, de los gemidos y el calor volvió a surgir en el aire…necesitando ser saciado.

Sus labios se separaron de mi boca y sus ojos me atraparon nuevamente, astutos, poderosos.

Abrí mi boca para decir cualquier cosa, pero su dedo acallo lo que iba a decir, que no sabía que era realmente.

Sus manos comenzaron a quitar las prendas que me cubrían…aquel vestido rojo cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Me deposito en la cama delicadamente y sus manos volvieron a revolotear aquellas mariposas mareadas a causa del vino y el deseo.

Comenzó aquella tortuosa danza con sus manos, sacando gemidos de mis labios.

Sus dedos caía ocasionalmente en mi entrepierna aumentando el libido de mis pensamientos luego todo dejo de cobrar sentido y razón cuando su voz hablo entre la oscuridad.

—_Probemos el quinto— _susurro contra mi oído causándome escalofríos.

Un gemido se me escapo de mis labios cuando su cálida lengua me rozo el cuello y fue descendiendo por mi pecho descubierto.

Se detenía especialmente en mis senos; estrujándolos entre sus labios y mientras el frenesí de los movimientos aumentaba y robaba gemidos de mi cordura.

Todo se iba perdiendo y la razón se perdió para sucumbir en el delicado roce que su lengua le otorgaba a mi cuerpo.

Saboreando cada centímetro.

Cada rincón.

Sacando sonidos olvidados de mi boca…logrando emerger mágicamente esa nueva sensación olvidada, yacida por miedo a volver a equivocarme.

Evitando los sentimientos.

Olvidando volver a sentir…aunque solo fuera por algunos instantes, algunos minutos, algunos billetes y un hombre deseoso de hacerlos realidad.

Solo deseaba volver a sentir la alegría del amor…aunque me saliera de los límites del contrato.

No lo olvidaría.

Y encontraría mi felicidad.

Rememore su aroma…el que despedía su cuerpo, su sedoso cabello.

Lo recordaría…lo atesoraría como el recuerdo que aunque desearía que no existiese no podría extinguir; porque ya hace parte de mi…como esta noche…como lo que me proporcionaron los cinco sentidos del hombre con mirada fría y esquiva…pero personalidad ardiente.

Temblé cuando el orgasmo me recorrió hasta el último dedo de mi pie…mis dedos se clavaron en las sabanas…y solo pude decir algo antes de perder la conciencia…

—…gracias—

…

..

Algo perturbaba mi sueño.

Un ruido lejano me alejaba de la magia en la que me encontraba plácidamente sumida.

Nuevamente el sonido volvió a jalarme.

Abrí los ojos, reconocí mi habitación…las sabanas se encontraban tan revueltas como siempre terminaban después de tener sexo con…Inuyasha…y las imágenes volvieron a llover a mi cabeza.

Lo recordé todo al instante y la vergüenza fluyo por mi rostro.

Conteste mi celular.

Sin ánimos y con aquel deje de culpa que me atormentaba cuando hacia las cosas sin pensar bien.

—Alo— no tuve ni ganas de molestarme en ver quien llamaba…solo quería callar el sonido de mi celular.

—Ahome…como estas, como te fue en tu última cita…me imagino que bien por…— comenzó a cantar Sango pero la detuve antes de que creara mas cortinas inexistentes en mi entorno.

—Calla…para por favor, no sucedió eso que dices, me termine acostando con él, caí como una tonta en las malditas garras de ellos—

—Ahome, tranquilízate…si lo hiciste era porque lo deseabas realmente y no por un impulso, así que no te mortifiques mas—

—Solo espero que le hayas pagado y que no lo vuelva a ver en mi vida…la habrá pasado muy bien, aunque no lo culpo yo permití que él llegara hasta ese nivel—

—Espera Ahome...no es lo que—

—Adiós Sango no tengo ánimos de hablar además están tocándola puerta—

Deje mi teléfono en la cama…me puse una bata y me dirigí para la entrada de mi apartamento…el timbre se hacía más intenso y eso aumentaba mi jaqueca recién aparecida conforme me había levantado de la cama.

La abrí sin pensarlo dos veces y mi boca se abrió de par en par cuando mis ojos lo vieron…tan hermoso como siempre, como lo recordaba.

Sus seductores ojos me taladraron… que hacia aquí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— dije…y su nombre fue duro de salir de mis labios—Inuyasha—

* * *

Ta tannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Jejejejeej nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...JEJEJE no pense que siguiera pero se que el siguiente es el ultimo...eso espero pues no valla alborotarse la musa.

DEJEN RW se les quiere y feliz año a todos.

ShaDark


	6. UN ANGEL CON ALAS ROTAS

**Hola mis querido lectores aquí les traigo la actualización y pues final finalmente de esta historia, espero lo disfruten y lloren como lo hice yo…no se fue algo triste como surgió todo y pues veremos que opinan...**

**No hago más largo el discurso y solo digo:**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen…son de Rumiko y lo hago por puro hobbies**

**A leer!**

**

* * *

  
**

**UN ANGEL CON ALAS ROTAS**

**CAPITULO 6**

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— volví a decir insistentemente.

—Quería verte—

—Ya lo hiciste así que adiós—dije y comencé a cerrar la puerta pero en lo impidió poniendo su mano antes de que cerrara.

— ¿Puedo pasar?—

—No, no puedes—

—Ahome, por favor—

No podía hacer nada más así que abrí la puerta y la gran figura de él entro a la sala…como lo hacía en el pasado, parecía el dueño de la estancia cuando entraba a cualquier lugar, se parecía mucho a su hermano.

Se sentó como siempre en aquel sillón solitario en el cual me arrodillaba y dejaba caer la cabeza en su regazo mientras el acariciaba mi cabello.

Todo era muy caluroso en aquellos tiempos.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentaba en este lugar…lo extrañaba—

— ¡¿a qué vienes?!— lo interrumpí antes de que comenzara a decir cosas que no deseaba oír.

Me abrace a mí misma, intentando arropar lo más posible mi pecho descubierto, que él no lo notase.

Sus ojos me escrutaron intensamente, se levanto del asiento y comenzó a cercarse a mí…invadiendo mi espacio personal.

— ¿Estás desnuda?—soltó con aquel deje de sospecha en el latente.

—No te importa, además me iba a bañar hasta que me interrumpiste—

Volvió a acercarse logrando hacerme chocar contra la pared.

—Ahome, ¿qué haces saliendo con Sesshomaru?—

—Y te digo nuevamente que no te importa y si eso es a lo que vienes…mejor vete—

—No solo quería ver algo…—se alejo tan rápido que no lo pude detener…se dirigió a mi habitación.

Se quedo en la entrada…observando a lo lejos, yo no pude decir nada, me quede estática al igual que él…espera a que hablara y así lo hizo.

—Te acostaste con el…apesta a mi estúpido hermano—

—Piensa lo que quieras—

— ¿Qué?— susurro incrédulo, se acerco a mi rápidamente, pude notar algo en sus ojos ¿una lagrima? No era posible.

Me jalo fuertemente del brazo.

Me empujo hacia el interior de mi habitación…y lo dijo.

—Yo solo fui el único que estuvo aquí antes…el que te toco—comenzó a tocarme desesperadamente el rostro—el que te saboreo y el que dejo esas sabanas de estas manera—

—Inu…Inu—no podía decir nada.

—nunca lo pensé de ti.

—ahora es mi culpa, ahora soy yo la culpable…IDIOTA, VETE DE MI CASA…QUE TE CREES PARA JUSGARME, NO TE IBA ESPERAR, YA HISCISTE TU VIDA, DEJA LA MIA EN PAZ—

—No pensé que pagarías por esto—

—No lo hice.

—No te creo.

—No espero que lo creas…ahora vete—dije empujándolo, pero no lograba moverlo ni un centímetro, sus ojos estaban clavados en mi rostro…acusadoramente, juzgándome.

—Vete—susurre, mientras sus manos empezaban a rodearme la cintura…y su cálido cuerpo me cubrió en un fuerte abrazo…sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

No podía dejarme llevar por esto…tenía que alejarlo, volví a insistir pero al parecer no tenia deseos de moverse.

—Suéltame…déjame.

—Nunca pensé que estarías con mi hermano… ¿porque?— dijo alejándose un poco y capturando mi mirada con sus dorados ojos…tan iguales a los de su hermano, torturantemente iguales.

—No sé a lo que te refieres…Salí con él, pero nada mas.

Me sentía ridícula dándole explicaciones a él…aunque fueran mentiras en cierto modo…pero había algo que insistía en mi interior que él debía saber…tal vez orgullo, tal vez nada, tal vez me estaba volviendo más desquiciada de lo que creía.

—Entonces que sucedió en tu cama…eso solo sucede cuando estas con alguien…además tu habitación huele a loción de hombre ¿era otro?—

—Si—mentí descaradamente…pero de alguna manera no podía decir que era su hermano…no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo…sabría que no sería nada serio, solo una compra por una noche, me imagino que sería eso…solo hablo para acallar a mi herido orgullo y poder hacer algo para que no se sienta tan mal…de por sí que ya estaba pisoteado, no necesitaba algo mas como las humillaciones de él…sobre todo él exactamente.

— ¿Y de quien se trata? ¿Kouga? ¿Hojo?

—No te diré quién es.

—Así que Kouga…finalmente caíste.

—Quien te crees, deja de juzgarme, de sacar conclusiones que no son, déjame en paz…además sobra decir que no somos nada.

—Es verdad…dijo finalmente soltándome—me miro por última vez—como cambiaste Ahome, por eso no término de funcionar como deseábamos.

Eso había dolido, pero no lo demostraría…aguantaría.

—Tal vez nunca funcionaria, tal vez se fantaseo mucho…al final sabemos cómo somos realmente…al menos se que fuiste un mentiroso todo este tiempo, vete de mi casa ¡ya!

No dijo nada más…y comenzó a salir; apreté la bata más fuerte.

Lo seguí hasta la puerta, la abrió, sus ojos me miraron por _última_ vez.

Abrió la puerta pero no avanzo mas de allí…dirigí mi visión hacia el lugar al que él observaba con aquel odio en su mirada solo pude sorprenderme al igual que el.

…que hacia Sessomaru aquí…su loción me inundo los pulmones, era la loción que había usado en la primera cita.

La que usaba siempre.

Inuyasha me observo nuevamente, con la ira marcada en sus facciones.

— ¿…así que no estuvo ayer?— dijo mordazmente—tu casa apesta a él…que tarde me di cuenta de la clase de mujer que eras Ahome— susurro en mi oído y luego salió de mi casa.

Paso junto a su hermano, pero no hubo una palabra entre ellos.

El monto su auto y se alejo a toda velocidad.

El sonido ronco de su auto se instalo en mi cabeza por algunos instantes…hasta que él finalmente se acerco…serio, frio; como era realmente.

— ¿_que fue todo esto?—_

—Nada— dije con las lagrimas en mis ojos…cerré la puerta con Sesshomaru afuera.

No me importaba…total, no tenia porque estar aquí.

…

..

No sé por cuánto tiempo había estado lamentándome de algo que aun no tenía claro…solo tenía estaba segura que me dolía que Inuyasha volviera a entrar a mi casa a invadir mi fingida paz y felicidad. Me había disgustado mucho sus palabras y tal vez le atribuía algo a mi comportamiento la pasada noche con Sesshomaru, era una mujer con fundamentos recalcados obviamente muy débiles porque lo que Sesshomaru había logrado crear en mi, Inuyasha lo había logrado en meses de estar saliendo, tal vez mas que unos simples meses pero era algo que si estaba claro, el haber estado con Inuyasha había creado un estado de vulnerabilidad muy fácil de utilizar…no sabía cómo sentirme, cuál de todos los nuevos acontecimientos me estaba atormentando mas.

…el que Inuyasha entrara a mi casa y me acusara sin ningún derecho, ya que no éramos nada a petición de él o el hecho de que fue fácil dejarme enamorar y lo peor es que había pagado por ello.

Aun no sabía cuál era lo que realmente me hacia llorar como niña a la cual le quitan su juguete favorito o simplemente termina con su novio de más de dos años de relación sin motivo aparente del…_quiero darme una oportunidad con ella._

Aun recordaba la despedida…cruel y sin sentimientos casi como si no nos conociéramos lo suficiente, casi como si nunca hubiera pasado nada especial…casi como si nunca nos hubiéramos dicho el uno al otro que nos amábamos.

Todo había sido tan inhumano…y las lágrimas no evitaban siquiera salir de mis ojos al recordarlo.

Aun permanecía vivido en mi pensamiento…como si solo hubiera sucedido en pequeños instantes…

…

_Estaba preparada para salir con mi novio…había recibido un mensaje en donde quería que nos encontrásemos y realmente me emocionaba ya que no tenía nada más interesante que ir a verlo…los deberes de la universidad no eran tan divertidos como sentir los labios de tu novio en tu rostro._

_Iba menos elegante de lo usual…casi por lo general salíamos de noche ya que él iba a la universidad al igual que yo y no nos encontrábamos mucho en las tardes. Además el trabajo con su padre lo tenía un poco ocupado._

_Lo entendía y me encantaba las noches así que no tenia problema en salir con el por las noches._

_Pero hoy era diferente, especialmente porque era de día y el sol resplandecía tranquilamente sin esos acalorados días que había provocado los pasados días y que habían hecho que la universidad se volviera un infierno a causa del calor._

_Traía puesta una falda…cosa que muy pocas veces había podido ver que llevara puestas…una fresca blusa a juego con unas sandalias color rosa pálido._

_Poco maquillaje, ya que no le gustaba mi rostro tan opacado por el maquillaje, brillo en los labios y unos sencillos aros._

_Sencilla pero femenina._

_Fui al lugar acordado y lo pude ver a lo lejos._

_En cuanto me vio y sus ojos se posaron en mi…por alguna extraña razón supe que algo no andaba bien, tal vez lo intento disimular con una sonrisa cansada y triste, con un cansado levantamiento de mano para llamarme._

_Me acerque temerosamente…mi corazón gritaba que huyera…que sería lastimada pero no lo pude hacer en cuanto mis ojos se toparon con aquellos nublados y dorados ojos que me dedicaban una mirada cansada._

— _¿Que sucede…?—solo logre decir en cuanto vi que intentaba iniciar la conversación y volvía a cerrarla para respirar fuertemente y desviar su mirada a alguna parte._

—_Hola…_

— _Inuyasha… ¿Qué sucede?—volví a decir acercando mi mano a la de él…que evito en cuanto noto mi aproximación._

—_Ahome…te llame para decirte que lo nuestro no da más. Ya no podemos salir._

_En ese instante todo se apago y el mundo de colores que me había dedicado a pintar junto a él…se borro de un tirón, sin yo quererlo, tal vez nunca deseándolo, aun queriendo conservarlo y mantenerlo junto a mi…con él… para siempre._

— _¿De qué estás hablando?…que, ¿Que sucedió?_

—_Nada…solo que encontré a alguien más.—en ese instante pude notar un brillo al nombrarla o tal vez se encontraba triste…no sabía que diferenciar…no quería pensar en la primera opción, pero la segunda no tenia porque aparecer en este instante…él era el que quería terminar…¿lastima? Eso era lo que producía después de tanto tiempo juntos…la vil y cruel lastima…al parecer esta tercera opción borraba las anteriores. —quiero darle una oportunidad a ella…lo nuestro no paso de ser un simple noviazgo…algo efímero y que tal vez, nunca duraría mas de lo que duro—_

—_pe...pero ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Y todo lo que me dijiste? ¿El tiempo que pasamos?_

—_Olvídalo…así como yo lo hice._

_Todo había acabado…y por algún motivo sentí como algo se rompía._

_Solo pude susurrar algo que él me había dicho…una noche cuando nuestros cuerpos aun se encontraban juntos y nostras respiraciones se intentaban calmar._

—_Tú eres mi angel…y te ves hermosa cuando vuelas—me arrepenti de recordarlo y decirlo en voz alta…tal vez no lo recordaría…tal vez solo lo fingio._

—_Ahome…te digo que lo olvides…todo._

—_Está bien…está bien…solo deseo que no vuelvas atravesarte en mi camino…porque tal vez no me reconozcas…tal vez termines herido como lo estoy yo ahora._

—_Te lo aseguro…no volverás a verme._

_Sin más agarre mis cosas y Salí del establecimientos…de aquella cafetería en la cual jamás volvería a tomar el café que mas me gustaba de aquella ciudad…el lugar en donde lo conocí y el lugar en donde me dijo adiós._

_Por laguna razón mi corzo no se había lastimado tanto como lo había pensado que tal vez estaría…tal vez sanaría y dejaría de funcionar como debía de hacerlo los corazones normales…tal vez se estropearía pero latería, para mantenerme viva y reconocer mas claramente el adiós._

…_lo que si había estropeado y roto eran mis alas…tal vez nunca volvería a volar como lo hacía antes._

_Antes de conocerlo y cuando estuve con él…tal vez nunca volvería a volar._

"_un ángel con alas rotas no es un ángel verdadero y mucho menos completo o casi feliz"_

_Todo había terminado…Sango limpio muchas lagrimas…tal vez causo unas de alegría y me había acompañado._

_Lo que había prometido…lo cumplió…no le volví a ver…solo tal vez cuando una revista publico que se casaba con una empresaria._

_Todo se había acabado._

…

Nunca me había imaginado que todo volvería a comenzar…

No cumplió el tiempo necesario para que la herida sanase por completo…aun no volaba…pero tampoco tenía motivos para hacerlo.

El celular sonó por decimoctava vez en el día.

No deseaba contestar…sabía que era Sango, no había motivos en este instante para hablar.

No cuando me encontraba en este estado.

Decidí salir.

Y así lo hice, me bañe y vestí…no había nada más que hacer sino salir y despejar mi mente…intentar volver a tomar el control.

Nunca pensé encontrarlo ahí.

Aun.

Cerré a puerta y él se levanto con aquella mirada inexpresiva del hombre que había conocido la primera vez.

No pude evitar sentir aquel sentimiento en mi abdomen al observarlo.

Solo extendió algo que tenía en su mano hacia la mía.

La cogí con manos temblorosas.

Sin decir mas volvió hasta su auto…dejando la entrada de mi casa libre.

Comencé a caminar…evitando derramar alguna lagrima…no había causado ningún sentimiento nuevo en él…solo hacia su trabajo y lo peor había sido que se lo hice demasiado fácil.

Tenían que ser de familia.

Caí en cuenta de lo que me había dado…no supe donde había entrado…solo quería sentarme y ver lo que me tenía entre mis manos aferrado fuertemente como mi único salvavidas…no sabía porque sentía ese sentimiento hacia algo que proviniera de él..

Había dos sobres.

Deje uno al lado y empecé con el que se notaba más viejo…casi estropeado, se encontraba arrugado.

Lo abrí.

Y no pude evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a surgir.

_Inuyasha…seré breve con mis palabras ya que al parecer no quieres escucharme y solo me queda este miedo para aclarar algunas cosas que tal vez no entendiste o tal vez no quieras hacerlo, pero lo hare mas explicito en esta carta._

_Mi último deseo es que tú te conviertas en mi heredero ya que tu hermano Sesshomaru no tiene ni el mas mínimo interés alguno en esta familia y menos en alguna petición que yo le haga, al parecer nadie causa algún interés especial en él por eso acudo a ti como mi ultima opción…me hubiera gustado que mi heredero fuera el pero él se fue…así que lo hare simple, deja a esa niña, ella modifico de alguna manera todo, no te conviene ni a ti ni a la familia._

_Tómalo como una advertencia y piensa en el futuro que tendrá…no lo arruines por una mala decisión tuya y al que tal vez yo haga a causa de tus actos._

_Espero hayas comprendido y actúes en lo más pronto posible… ¿recuerdas a Kikio?…pues vendrá y quiere verte…recuerdo que ella te gustaba mucho hasta que tuvo que viajar._

_No importa las razones que tengas…solo aléjate de esa niña por el bien de ella y el tuyo._

_ATT: Inu taisho_

Así que esa fue la razón… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos.

Llore…no me importo cuanta gente estuviera a mi lado.

Sentí una mano en mi espalda.

Alce mi rostro y la encontré…Sango estaba en los mejores momentos y cuando más la necesitaba.

Su abrazo me reconforto…más de lo que había esperado.

Después supe que quería estar sola después de que el silencio continuara presente en nuestro pequeño mundo silencioso.

—Sango quiero estar sola ahora…gracias.

—Está bien Ahome…llámame cuando me necesites. No importa la razón

—Sango— la observe unos instantes y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que no sabría que hacer sin ella—gracias— dije finalmente libreándola de mi mirada.

—Ahome…solo necesito que sepas algo…el no acepto el dinero.

Cuando alce nuevamente mi rostro ella ya no se encontraba allí.

No evite sorprenderme…casi sonreír.

Pero luego recordé la segunda nota.

Esta se veía más actual y se encontraba en un perfecto estado.

La letra...una que reconocí…solo con recordar las pasadas notas que había recibido de él.

_No todo es como lo crees…_

_Seshomaru._

No supe más que decir.

Abrí mi celular…pero no fue necesario cuando mis ojos lo captaron en unas cuantas mesas más adelante.

Me levante automáticamente…me acerque sin pensarlo…casi movida por algo que no sabía que existía hasta que lo sentí correr por mi cuerpo.

Su cabello seguía atado en una elegante cola…su plateado cabello contrastaba perfecto con el día gris.

Sabia reconocerlo…no sabía desde cuando había aprendido esta cualidad pero me gustaba el tenerla.

El me escucho…se giro y sus dorados ojos me escrutaron nuevamente…bajo su mirada hasta la nota y solo pudo desviar sus ojos hacia el horizonte

—Me enseñarías a volar— dije mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Me había arrodillado y ocultado mi rostro en su pecho.

Solo recibí como respuesta una leve caricia sobre mi cabeza y sus frías palabras…que de alguna manera entraron cálidas a mi cuerpo.

—_Los ángeles con esas alas…también tienen derecho a intentarlo_

No pude evitar que volviera a reine…aunque de mis ojos salieran nuevamente las lagrimas.

—Gracias.

Sus frías manos levantaron mi rostro…sus dorados ojos me atraparon y su rostro se acerco dándome un pequeño beso que fue el primero desde hace mucho que sentía tan verdadero.

Nunca lo olvidaría.

Nos levantamos del lugar…el dejo el dinero y salimos del establecimiento.

Note que se trataba de aquel que tanto evite por estos años…y ahora el volvía a jugar con mi vida…dándole otro vuelco a mi estomago

Todo estaría bien…al menos eso era lo que deseaba.

……..

No sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para llamarlo.

De alguna manera quería hablar con él y no sé, tal vez intentar arreglarlo todo…tal vez solo quería dejar el pasado en un buen prospecto aunque realmente dolía un poco recordar las palabras….pero sabia las razones.

El acepto y nos encontramos en un restaurante.

El se encontraba elegante…como siempre, con aquel aire de niño que aun no había podido alejar con los años que tenia encima.

Lo salude un poco cohibida…con miedo.

— ¿Y bien?

—Ya se la verdad de todo, el porqué de nuestro rompimiento

— ¿A si? Y quien te lo dijo ¿mi hermano?

—pues así fue realmente

Se cayó y desvió su rostro…y un quejido sonó de su voz.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Porque me tenias que herir?

—Así sería más fácil para ti—susurro con aquellos ojos que recordaba la última vez que me había roto mi felicidad…la misma mirada que había tenido hace cuatro días n mi apartamento…el realmente estaba dolido en cada momento.

— ¿Eso creíste?

—Lo lamento…no es momento para esto pero realmente lo lamento…pero tu tampoco sabes nada

—Quiero saberla…realmente lo deseo, por eso estoy aquí.

—Te lastime mucho…nunca podría perdonármelo…eche a perder a mi ángel

—Inu...Inuyasha—no pude evitar ponerme a llorar nuevamente.

Ya había superado esa parte, es mas Sesshomaru con su fría personalidad estaba allí, dándome al menos aquella compañía que tal vez necesitaba.

Sango se ofreció miles de veces pero luego desistió al ver quien me estaba acompañando…pero no me imagine que el recordara aquel momento.

Él movió su silla hasta hacerse cerca...su mano se acomodo en mi espalda…y me dedico algunos golpecitos.

—Lo siento…no iba a llorar pero fue inevitable.

—No te preocupes—dijo con un tono que no había en mucho tiempo…

Alce mi rostro y pude notar aquellos ojos dorados…mas brillantes con aquella lagrima que lo delataba dejándose caer por su tersa mejilla.

Me reí de lo absurdo del momento…recordé cuando lo había visto llorar…en el apartamento pude notar dolor.

— ¿porque lloraste en el apartamento?

—Ahome…no imaginaba que estarías con alguien más y en esas condiciones.

—Tú lo hiciste…

—Pues técnicamente no aun…no me he olvidado de ti—susurro muy cerca, demasiado para ambas circunstancias.

Pero se detuvo y volvió hablar...

—cuando mi padre me dijo eso…solo pude pensar en tu bienestar y por eso lo hice…y al parecer me habías olvidado…tarde pero degastes de llorar en las noches…luego deje de saber de ti, supongo que habías vuelto a la normalidad…pero no me imagine verte con mi hermano allí y menos en esa condiciones, tenía mucha rabia, solo pensé en herir, al igual que yo lo estaba.—tomo aire y siguió—y luego que te vi en tu apartamento…tu sabanas…todo se volvió tan fuerte que no se…al parecer yo era el que no te había olvidado.

—Inuyasha...

—No te pido nada Ahome…solo que me perdones…

— ¿Y Kikio?

—Ella es una buena mujer...y deseo amarla tanto como a ti

—Espero que lo hagas.

Nos levantamos de la mesa…

No había nada de rencor…sentí como algo terminaba de sanar… ¿mi corazón? Si tal vez eso era…porque el único recuerdo que poseía era aquellas alas rotas que recordaban la historia que tuve con_ él…_y las usare igual con ayuda de Sesshomaru.

Bueno al menos eso esperaba.

—Ahome…permíteme hacer algo…una despedida

—cu…

Pero lo vi venir…sus labios me rozaron nuevamente y mi estomago surgió aquel sentimiento pero no tan intenso como antes.

Fue pequeño, corto, sencillo y cálido.

No dijimos nada mas…cada uno continúo su camino sin rencores.

Al menos yo quería que fuera así.

Cuando salía Seshomaru se encontraba esperándome…igual de inexpresivo que siempre.

Entramos y no hubo más palabras.

Su mano tomo la mía causándome un pequeño susto…pero ya pasaría con el tiempo, aun no me acomodaba mucho a sus silencios y movimientos repentinos pero eran muy agradables.

—_sabes que no cobramos cuando las parejas hayan lo que buscaban y terminan en un final feliz que diría yo es el deseado…para ambos_

—ósea…

No pude evitar saltar y darle un beso en la mejilla…estaba conduciendo.

—pero me parece injusto que te hayas acostado conmigo sin yo saberlo Seshomaru aprovechado.

—_yo aun no me he acostado contigo…solo tuviste un orgasmo._

—oye…no lo digas así…espera ¿ósea que o sucedió nada?

No dijo nada…pero algo me decía que no repetía las cosas dos veces…me reí y solo pude imaginar cómo seria.

—te cobrare.

El carro freno en seco y di gracias a que tenía el cinturón porque si no hubiera tenido un buen golpe en la nariz.

Sus ojos me taladraron nuevamente

—era broma.

Me reí a carcajadas hasta que sus labios taparon mi risa…fue el mejor beso que había sentido en mucho tiempo…con mariposas en el abdomen.

—_vamos._

Volvió a arrancar y solo podía decir algo…

Un ángel puede volar aunque tuviera alas rotas.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**TA TANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN que capitulo mas largo.**

**El mas largo que he escrito en ff y me siento no se con un calor el haberlo terminado y de esta manera.**

**Me gusto mucho y espero sus lindos RW que animan todo al final de trabajo.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que estuvieron siguiendo esta historia y solo me despido esperándolos en otra historias gracias y nos leemos pronto.**

**Sayonara y hasta otra historia (que por cierto tenido muchas)**

**Besos…ShaDark**


End file.
